


DREAMY

by madflaws



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Liu Yang Yang-centric, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madflaws/pseuds/madflaws
Summary: I had a dream. I found myself in front of a big glossy black door that I couldn't open.Or Yangyang thinking about the strange dream he keeps having every night.
Kudos: 1





	DREAMY

« I had a dream. » 

Me, Yangyang, was jumping cloud to cloud in a purple painted landscape. It was beautifully crazy, I remember it so well as if it really happened. 

I was barefoot on this cotton candy like floor, floating and feeling free. There was no horizon, I was there, lost somewhere around nothing, few amethysts were showing me the way to follow. 

Then, I found myself in front of a big glossy black door that I couldn't open.

« I had another dream. »

Almost the same. Still clouds, still jumping, still lost, still alone. I was feeling even more free and purple became gold. A big shiny yellow dusty smoke surrounded me like a halo and I was still following the beautiful gems. 

Still the same door at the end of the way. I put my hands on it, took a deep breath, and then started pushing it like a crazy. 

Nothing happened. 

« I dreamt again. »

The clouds were black, I couldn't see well, the amethysts were dull and the floor was as unpleasant as the sensation of walking on gravel. But I was peacefuller than before, I promise, I remember. 

The door was dark too, but when I put my hands on it to push again, I had the impression of touching velvet. 

For the first time, I turned my back. I heard a voice, it was smooth, seemed far away from here, and it was calling my name. 

« Once again... I had a dream during the night. »

At the bottom of the door, I turned around just to hear the voice again. My eyes were closed, the flashy and bright white of the space around me was burning my retina. 

The voice spoke again back and told me "Yangyang, never do what you're not allowed to baby, don't turn around."

I took a step forward and I heard the door opening with a terrible creak. Covering my ears wasn't only an option. I felt something behind me, a presence, it had something attracting and felt incredibly positive. 

« I had a strange dream. »

My back watching the door, I took a step forward on an autumn painted floor. The door grinded again and caused me a headache. The same presence was behind me, I felt a breath close to my ear when I received another order, very breathy "Yangyang, move forward."

The clouds were cracking like thousands dead leaves as I passed and there was still no horizon. Then, I felt myself falling. This time I thought it would wake me up but hell no, it didn't. 

"Yangyang", said the charming voice behind me, "open your eyes and keep walking." That's what I did, I opened my eyes but everything was black. I couldn't see a single thing. Barefooted again, I had the soft impression of walking on sand. 

« I had a breath-taking dream. »

Same storyline, I fell from the sky like an angel because every clouds disappeared smoothly beneath my feet. This time, I could see the beach. 

I found myself walking between sand dunes, it was fuckin warm outside, it was burning my feet but I enjoyed it nevertheless. The same presence kept following me, and after few minutes, the horizon slowly began to be drawn in the sky and I could see the blue of the sea, large, unstable and uncertain. 

"Yangyang, don't be afraid I'm right here, keep walking."

« I had a frightening dream. »

I was walking to the sea, the presence was following me like my shadow usually does, and I stopped myself right before touching the salty azure ocean with my feet. 

"Yangyang, don't turn around."

I felt something clinging against my back and hugging me. It's hard to describe how it was like, a tornado of powerful feelings invaded my being. I closed my eyes to focus on all this love, all this serenity, and I let go a husky sensual long moan, the type of moan you fucking let out while having an intense orgasm. This was how much good the scenery made me feel. 

« I had a confusing dream. »

"Yangyang, baby, go forward."

I soaked my feet in the water and immediately felt the impression of being invincible. A hand touched my shoulder, that made me jump but I kept walking.

My whole body was in the water, which was way too clear and limpid. But yea, I could observe the maritime life: fishes, corals, anemones. The aquatic view was amazing. 

"Yangyang, I love you, I really do." Intrigued, I bended my head and... that was all. Because I was still not allowed to turn around. 

« I dreamt of locking eyes with death. »

"Yangyang, baby, goodbye."

The voice's tone changed and became mocking. I rapidly felt out of air, the water colors turned very white and it burned my eyes. I had the impression I was going to be blind. 

I needed to breathe, panick reached its pic, I couldn't feel the presence behind me even if I knew it was still here, dragging me down in the water. When I started swimming to reach the surface, I wasn't able to make a move. My feet were tied to an anchor, it was way too heavy for me. 

"Yangyang, don't be afraid little angel, I'm here."

I suddenly forgot the rule and turned my head in an ultimate thrill of survival. My vision was getting blurry and I tried to mumble a "help me, save me."

What I saw fuckin' scared me, there was a large smile on my own face. The presence had my features, my body proportions, it was me. I raised my hand and it took it. 

"What a brat..." the presence, no I, said. Right after... It punched me in the face and I felt myself drowning in the deep dark abysses of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> damn writing angst is super fun, i love baby yangyang so much, this lil annoying orange
> 
> hope you liked it even if i know it was kinda weird
> 
> also i have a lot of projects on my drafts, i'm working hard on a big one but i will eventually post some os like this one randomly... please look forward to it
> 
> stay safe, ily


End file.
